Hitherto, electrocardiogram measurement has been performed to be used in the diagnosis and treatment of heart diseases.
An electrocardiogram is a record of a state of electrical activities of a heart. Generally, standard 12-lead electrocardiography in which 12 types of waveforms are obtained using a combination of limb leads, the electrodes of which are placed on the four limbs, and chest leads, the electrodes of which are placed on a chest portion, is used for electrocardiogram measurement.